


Omega's love

by AphNordicsXXX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Denmark, Alpha Hong Kong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, DenNor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, HongIce, M/M, Omega Iceland, Omega Norway, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphNordicsXXX/pseuds/AphNordicsXXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends Lukas and Emil always thought they were going to be mates when they were older. When they both become omegas, their dissapointed.</p>
<p>In highschool Lukas realizes he loves the "Top Alpha" Matthias, and Emil falls for the transfer student Leon, an Alpha. Not knowing how to get together with them, the two omegas pretend to have a relationship, in hopes it gets the two Alphas jealous.</p>
<p>Will their plan work? Will the plan fail and cause the two Omegas to end up alone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Lukas Bondevik and Emil Steilsson have been best friends since they were born. Their families have been friends for centuries. They were the happiest people when they learned that they were having kids that were only a year apart. The parents of Lukas were an Alpha and a Beta, and the parents of Emil were two Betas. 

“Lukas! When we're older, we're gonna mate, right?” A five year old Emil asked his best friend. Lukas smiled at his younger friend.

“When I'm the Alpha and you're the Omega, we'll mate for sure!” the six year old said, not wanting to be an Omega.

“I wanna be the Alpha!” Emil sniffled out, faking tears. 

“Alphas don't cry.” Lukas told the younger boy, as he hugged him. After Mrs. Steilsson saw her son's tears, she sent the older boy home.

The next time the boys talked about mating was when Lukas was ten and Emil was nine. It was Emil's first time seeing the elder after his first heat.

“Lukas?” Emil asked as he entered the others room. When Emil entered he saw his best friend hiding under his covers. Emil sat on Lukas's big bed, and had tears in his eyes. He can only imagine what the other went through.

“Emil?” Lukas asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Lukas, I'm going to be an Alpha, okay?” Emil said, hugging his friend. 

“Okay,” Lukas agreed with a smile.

“I'll be one so we can mate, and you don't have to go through that anymore!” Emil grinned. Lukas nodded, liking that idea.

Just under a year later, on Emil's tenth birthday, he went to heat, marking him as an Omega. When the youngers heat was done, Lukas was the first to talk to him.

“You lied.” Lukas said, tears in his eyes.

“What?” Emil asked, confused to what the other was saying.

“You said you'll be an Alpha. You're not. That means you lied.” Lukas explained tears starting to fall.

“Sorry.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read and liked the Prologue! I hope younliek this one too!!

“I don't like how grade 9’s are going to high school.” Lukas sighed in annoyance at the news he just learnt. Emil glared at Lukas.

“I'm going to grade 9. Do you not like the fact we will start high school together?” The grade eighter stuck his tongue at the Omega in grade 9.

“I don't mind that. It's just grade niners, are too immature. You're the exception.” Lukas groaned to his friend. “I bet Matthias will be too immature when he's in grade twelve.” Lukas’s comment made Emil chuckle.

“That's an Alpha for you.” Emil smiled at one of his only friends. Lukas rolled his eyes, and the two walked in silence. 

The walk was silent until one of the strongest Alphas in Lukas’s class, Matthias, interrupted the silence. When he walked up to the two Omegas, he called out to them. “Hey! You're Lukas, right? The smartest kid in class?” Matthias paused for less than a second before starting to speak again. Emil and Lukas stood there, not moving, their Omega instincts making them stay put. “Can you help me with my homework?” Matthias asked Lukas, nearly hiding his face in embarrassment. Lukas looked at him in shock.

“You want me to help you?” Lukas barely managed to get out, and when it did it was monotonous. Lukas's shy personality took over in front of the unfamiliar classmate.

“Of course! You're like, the smartest person in the school!” Matthias grinned. Both Omegas knew that Matthias was hoping that Lukas would say yes. Lukas tried to think of the most logical solution to get out of it.

“I don't think my mom would want me to do it.” Lukas lied. His mom wouldn't care as she would love to know that Lukas hangs out with people other than Emil. Both Omegas know that about the elders mom, and hope that Matthias would believe the lie.

“I'll go with you to ask!” Matthias grinned at the Omega he knew that name of. The two Omegas looked at each other. Emil shrugged, not knowing what to do. Lukas sighed knowing this Alpha won't take no for an answer.

“Fine. I'll ask my mom, and when she says no, you can try to persuade her.” Lukas turned away, as he started walking to his house. Emil had to jog a little to catch up, and Matthias walked slightly behind the two. The Omegas hoped he would be silent, but Lukas knew otherwise.

“How are you the smartest person in class?” Matthias asked the older Omega. Lukas sighed, knowing the Dane won't stop asking until he gets an answer.

“I'm not. Arthur is the smartest in class.” Lukas replied. The fourteen year old Omega nearly prayed that the Alpha won't say anything. 

“But how are you so smart!” Matthias demanded of the Omega. Lukas resisted the urge to answer him, and decided to ignore the outsider. Matthias, who knew he was being I ignored, decided to be quiet, as he knew he is too loud for the quiet Omega's.

The awkward five minutes it took to get to Lukas’s house, felt like it was an hour. When the trio got there, the door was open. Lukas and Emil walks in shouting the same thing, “We're home!” for they consider each other's house to be the home of both of them.

“Lukas, Emil! Welcome back!” Lukas’s mother, a middle aged Beta, welcomed home her son and the boy she views as one. When the three teenagers entered the kitchen, where the Beta woman was, she was shocked to see an Alpha who she doesn't know. “Who is this? Is he your boyfriend Lukas?” 

At his mother's teasing words, Lukas started blushing profoundly. “No mom. He wants me to totour him.” Lukas squeaked out in embarrassment. The Omega glanced at Matthias, who was also blushing.

“You're aloud to totor Emil’s boyfriend, though I don't know how he'll like that!” Lukas’s mother said, teasing the younger Omega. 

“I don't know him. I think I hear mom calling me! Bye!” Emil blushed as he ran out of the house. Lukas glanced at Matthias again and saw he was blushing, but not as much as before. Matthias looked at Lukas, who quickly looked away.

“Go and totor him Lukas. I'll make you two a snack. I'm Erika by the way.” The Beta woman shooed the two teens out of the room.

“I'm Matthias Kholer!” Matthias said as he was lightly pushed out of the room. 

“Nice to meet you Matthias, now go and study.” Erika closed the kitchen door.

“Let's study in the living room. I don't think my parents would appreciate an Alpha alone with me in my room.” Lukas sighed, not wanting to be with Matthias any longer. 

“Alright. Can you help me with math, we have a test tomorrow.” Matthias said as he's at on the couch. Lukas sat down beside Matthias, as he pulled out a calculator and pencil.

“Let's do your homework.” Lukas said as Matthias pulled out his homework, along with his phone and a pen. “Don't use your phone as a calculator, and don't use a pen. You can borrow my stuff, but get one for tomorrow.” Lukas sighed, hanging over his calculator and giving him his extra pencil.

After half an hour of helping Matthias with his homework, Erika came out with chocolate chip cookies. They took a break to eat the cookies. Another half hour went by, and they finished Matthias’s homework. Matthias thanked Lukas, and left for his house. Once Matthias turned off the street, Lukas texted Emil. A minute after sending the text, Emil was at the door.

“What?” Emil asked Lukas.

“Matthias, the Alpha, I took a glance at his notebook, and it was full of equations and stuff, and from what I saw it was all correct and high school level work…” Lukas told Emil his observation from earlier. “His work seemed like it was forced to be wrong.”

“Why do you think he pretends to be dumb?” Emil asked,fully believing what his friend told him.

“I don't know, but I want to find out.

The rest of the year went by and Lukas kept tutoring Matthias, and Matthias kept faking his idiocity. On the second last day of school, Matthias asked if Lukas can keep tutoring him in high school, and Lukas agreed, still wanting to know what Matthias was thinking. During summer vacation, Matthias visited Lukas at least once a week, so Lukas kept hiding at Emil’s when Matthias texted that he was coming.

Once school started again, there were rumours in the whole school that there was a transfer student coming to their small town school from Hong Kong, China. The rumours stated that he was an Alpha, and was staying for a year, unless he found someone to mate. On the second day of school Emil’s homeroom teacher silenced the class, which acourding to everyone who knows him, was rare. Standing beside him was someone no one recognized. He was Asian, and everyone speculated that he was the new transfer student.

“Silence! As you probably heard, there is an transfer student coming. His name is Li Xiao Wang, but you may call him Leon, and he does come from Hong Kong. His partner for the year will be Emil Stielsson.” Everyone looked at Emil, who looked away hiding his blush. Leon bowed to the class in respect.

“Nice to meet everyone.” Everyone was surprised at how good the Asians English was.

“Emil’s the Omega sitting by himself in the back.” the homeroom teacher pointed to Emil. Leon walked to sit beside his partner, and when Emil smelt him, he knew right away that Leon was ment for him, and he fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh! What is Den planning? And love at first sight for Ice? Or first smell...   
> Also the conversation with Emil and Lukas was based on a conversation I had with a friend. Edept we both were in grade nine, and I stated that I, who was in grade nine at the time, was to immature for highschool. We both agreed that grade nines shouldn't be in highschool...
> 
> I'll update sometime in the next two weeks!
> 
> If anything confused you, as me!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! But I hope you enjoy it!!

Emil was annoyed at Leon. He was annoyed that he always flirted with all the other Omegas, and not him. He even flirts with Emil's best friend, Lukas, sometimes. While walking home with Lukas one day, both of them were annoyed. The two were glad Matthias had to go home that day, and that Leon, who lives on the same road as them, joined a club that kept him busy every Friday.

“Why are you annoyed?” Emil asked Lukas when they were alone. Lukas looked it Emil with a look that said he wasn't annoyed. Emil gave Lukas a look back that said that he's a liar.

“Matthias… I know he's pretending to be dumb. I don't know why! And its really annoying how he flirts with everyone!” Lukas started ranting to Emil. During the whole rant, one that lasted a few minutes, Emil listened. “And why can't he see I love him!” Lukas stopped when he said it, realizing for the first time that he loved Matthias.

“I have a similar problem.” Emil told Lukas. “The new transfer student, Leon, when I first met him, I fell in love. But everything he does makes me love him more. And, oh god, he has the most beautiful smell for whatever he does! But he's always flirting with every Omega but me!” Emil blushed realizing anyone could've heard what he was saying. 

For the rest of their walk home, the two thought about their problems. When they got to their houses, they decided to go to Emil's house because his parents are gone for the weekend. When they got to Emil's house, Lukas said something that surprised both of them.

“Life would've of been so much easier if one of us were an Alpha.” Lukas brought up a conversation from the past. Lukas didn't know why he said that,but it was on his mind for the walk to Emil's house.

“What's up with this all of a sudden?” Emil asked Lukas, not wanting to dig up the past. Lukas closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked at Emil. He realized he has to keep talking about this to the end.

“If one of us were an Alpha, we would of gotten together, and we wouldn't have to deal with all this Omega crap!” Lukas angrily told Emil his innermost thoughts. Lukas wished that nature wasn't cruel to make them both Omegas and fall for Alphas they can never get.

“Why can't we be together? Is it because we're both Omegas? Everyone's getting more accepting of Omega-Omega and Alpha-Alpha couples.” Emil said, not liking how he implied he liked Lukas ‘that way’.

“I'm not into Omega's, you know that. And I never knew you liked me that way.” Lukas teased Emil. Lukas knows Emil isn't into Omega’s, but he loves teasing the younger.

“I don't like Omegas that way either! I was just asking a question!” Emil said, flustered at Lukas's teasing. Lukas laughed at Emil's reaction.

“Wait.” Lukas said, thinking of something. “The second most likely cause of an Alpha and Omega getting together is because of the Alphas jealousy. Let's fake one until they get jealous.”

“Fake what?” Emil asked, not getting what his friend was saying.

“Fake a relationship.” Lukas told Emil, smirk on his face.

“What!” Emil shrieked, not sure what to think of the idea. “How will anyone believe us?”

“If we can get our parents to believe, 100 percent believe us, then we can get the world to.” Lukas told Emil, knowing it'll be hard to persuade their parents.

“So we're gonna do this?” Emil asked Lukas, not sure whether or not Lukas was serious.

“Yes we are. But to make it believable, we'll have to pretend even if we're alone.” Lukas told Emil, hoping he'll agree with the plan.

“Sure… but how long would we be ‘together’ for?” Emil asked, knowing no one would believe them if they ‘just got together’.

“How about we tell them on our ‘first year anniversary’? Shortly after your parents get back.” Lukas said, hoping the plan goes well. 

“Does that mean we have to kiss?” Emil asked, not sure about kissing someone before mating. Emil wants his first kiss to be with Leon, not Lukas.

“We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable, but it would make it more believable…” Lukas trailed off, going scarlet at what he was implying. Emil also went scarlet at what Lukas said. 

“How about we fake kisses instead…” Emil asked, not sure of what he was saying. Lukas got what Emil was saying, even though the other didn't.

“You mean like this.” Lukas said as he grabbed Emil's face and brought his lips a breath away from kissing the younger. Emil blushed at the closeness of his friend and backed his head away.

“Yes… Like that…” Emil said, still blushing. Lukas smirked, loving Emil's blush.

“Has anyone ever told you your blush looks cute?” Lukas asked Emil, watching him blush harder.

“Just cause we're faking a relationship doesn't mean you can tease me!” Emil huffed, looking away in embarrassment.

“I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive your fake boyfriend?” Lukas apologized, holding his hands out for a hug. Emil hugged Lukas.

“Fine.but this plan better work.” Emil sighed. Lukas smiled a smile that said it will work.

For the next week, the two were planning on what to do. They planned that they will first tell their parents then on the next Monday, for their ‘one year anniversary’ will be on a Friday, they will tell their only friends. Both Omegas will reluctantly tell people that Leon and Matthias are their friends. Lukas may be Emil's only other friend, Lukas has two other friends, Arthur and Vlad.

When Friday came around, they were worried about their parents. The heard stories of Alphas and Omegas being thrown out of the house because they liked Alphas and Omegas.

“Mom, Dad, what do you guys think about Alpha-Alpha, Omega-Omega relationships?” Emil asked his parents when he got back from school. Lukas wasn't with him because he was tutoring Matthias like every Friday.

“I don't care, as long as they love each other.” They responded together then smiled at each other.

“What if I told you I'm dating an Omega?” Emil asked, hoping they don't care.

“Is it Lukas?” His mother asked. Emil nodded, closing his eyes, waiting for the embarrassment to come. “You owe me 20 bucks, love!” 

“Wait. Why? Did you make a bet on something, again?” Emil asked, notnliki g the fact they made a bet about him.

“I bet your first relationship was going to be with someone who isn't Lukas. But your mother bet it was going to be Lukas.” Emil's father told his son. Emil groaned and went to his room, annoyed at his parents. 

An hour later he texted Lukas, knowing Matthias wasn't going to be there. ‘They made a bet!!!’ 

‘About wat?’ Luakas texted back five minutes later.

‘Who I was going to date first!!’ Emil angerilly texted Lukas a reply.

‘Same with my parents…’ Lukas texted moments later.

That weekend their patents made a few rules, such as no sleeping without PJs together, and no kissing behind closed doors. Lukas an Emil felt glad for the rules, because some stuff made them uncomfortable thinking about it. As the weekend passed, they dreaded telling their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I thought it would yo write this, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter up before school starts in September! 
> 
> If you have any questions, or anything was confusing, ask me!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! School starts tomorrow, so I kept my promise! Sorry it's short... if it's short... I don't know... new device and all!

On Monday the two Omegas didn't want to go to school. They weren't really dating, but they were nervous about telling their friends. During lunch Lukas had a club meeting with his friends, Arthur and Vlad. 

“What's wrong Lukas?” Arthur asked the nervous Omega. Lukas looked out the window, a sign that he was nervous.

“I'm in a relationship…” Lukas sighed silently. He was surprised that Vlad heard him as Arthur didn't, and he was closer. 

“Who’re ya dating? Please say it ain't Matthias!” Vlad shouted. Lukas closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

“Is Vlad correct? Are you dating someone?” Arthur asked Lukas, not hearing what the Omega in his class said. Lukas sighed, not knowing how his friends will react. Vlad silently stalked towards the other two magic users.

“What would you say if I was dating an omega?” Lukas silently whispered, wishing he knew how Vlad could hear him the first time.

“I wouldn’t care!” Vlad grinned, knowing that Lukas doesn’t care about dating Omega’s.

“You wouldn’t care about what?” Arthur asked, not hearing what Lukas said. How could Vlad hear hear Lukas when Arthur, who was still closer, couldn’t hear the Omega.

“I’m dating Emil, you know my Omega neighbor, who happens to be in grade nine.” Lukas said quietly, knowing Arthur would be able to hear Lukas. Arthur and Vlad looked at the Omega in shock. They both know he’s crushing on Matthias, whether or not he know’s it.

“Congrats… I guess…” Arthur muttered, still in shock. He’s happy for Lukas, but confused about what Lukas is playing at. “What are you doing?” Arthur asked, knowing Lukas is planning something.

“I’m dating Emil. That’s what I’m doing.” Lukas nearly started sweating in nervousness. Lukas should have known it would of been hard to get Arthur to understand. He knew Vlad would not question it.

“Congratulations on getting a boyfriend!” Vlad grinned. Lukas swore he saw disbelief in the others eye, but it was gone as soon as he saw it. “Let’s go see Emil then! I want to see your new boyfriend!” Vlad started walking towards the door.

“Just something quickly. I don’t want anyone else to know about our relationship. Don’t go telling the whole school now, okay.” Lukas told the two, knowing Arthur will not tell anyone, but hoping Vlad will also listen to his wishes. 

“Okay! I know people here hate Omega relationships!” Vlad sighed at the thought of them. Lukas nearly smiled at the thought of the fact that Vlad won’t tell anyone. The three of them walked out of the unused classroom, for everyone thought it was haunted, and walked to the cafeteria. 

Everyone who saw them moved out of the way because everyone knows they know real magic. “Emil!” Vlad shouted when they got to the cafeteria, knowing Emil is in there. The Magic club has met Emil a few times when they go to Lukas’s house.

Lukas saw Emil hide under the nearly empty table in the corner. The three walked to the table, ignoring the stares of everyone. When they sat down, everyone looked away. Lukas sighed when two people walked in their direction.

“Is that Matthias, and the new grade nine transfer student?” Arthur asked, not knowing the name of the Cantonese Alpha. He only know’s that the transfer student was one of his cousins, just not the name. Lukas and Emil groaned, not wanting to see the two Alphas at that moment. Vlad saw the Omega’s troubles and decided to help.

“Go away!” Vlad glared at the two Alpha’s when they were near. It was obvious to everyone, even to the two Alpha’s, that the fake couple didn’t want to see them.

“You’re not our boss!” Matthias stuck his tongue out at the Romanian. Vlad just smirked, knowing no one know’s his status. 

“I’m Vlad and I’m in grade eleven, so that means I’m older than you, and I’m also an Alpha, not only that, I’m the strongest person in the magic club.” Vlad lied a bit to protect his friend. He is an Alpha, and in grade eleven, but Lukas is the strongest at magic. Everyone at the table hoped that the two will go away, as if one member of the magic club gets attacked, all members are attacked.

“Fine, I’ll go, for now. But I need to talk to Lukas about something.” Matthias said as he hoped that Lukas will join him. Lukas knew that Matthias will bug him all day if he doesn’t join him, so he got up and followed him to the secluded math hallway.

“What do you want?” Lukas demanded when they stopped outside Matthias’s locker. Matthias had the intention to confess his crush on the smaller Omega, but chickened out.

“Can I come over today, I have extra homework.” Matthias said, sad that he didn’t have the guts to confess. Lukas almost had a look that looked sad.

“Alright. Just to let you know Emil might be there because we are dating. Last Friday was our one year anniversary.” Lukas told the lie hoping to get Matthias jealous enough to take him.

 

“Hey Emil! You know, Matthias is probably kissing Lukas! Isn’t that the saddest thing ever!” Leon gave the most dramatic sigh. 

“I agree…” Emil sighed in a sad tone. If Lukas and Matthias were kissing, that means their plan only worked halfway.

“Why do you agree?” Leon asked, wondering why Emil finally agreed with something the Alpha said.

“Lukas and I have been dating for over a year…” Emil sighed silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope they react nicely, do you! I also hope I got England's and Romania's personalities correct, tell me if it isn't. I'm sorry if you don't like it mostly centred around the Magic Trio...
> 
> Any questions on what happened? Ask me!


	5. Chapter Four

Once lunch was over, Lukas was wincing on how he broke the false news to Matthias. It was so out of character that he would have to realise what he said was a lie. “I’m an idiot.” Lukas muttered as he banged his head on his desk. The teacher hasn’t gotten to the class, so everyone was shouting and no one heard Lukas.

“Why are you an idiot?” the beta sitting beside Lukas asked. Lukas blushed, realising that someone heard him. He looked at the beta and saw it was one of his old friends, Tino. 

“I… I don’t know… It’s embarrassing.” Lukas muttered, hoping that Tino wouldn’t hear him.

“Probably not as embarrassing as everyone thinking I’m an omega.” Tino replied to Lukas. Lukas looked at the beta, and sighed. 

“I want to tell you, but there’s too many people here.” Lukas said before he could think. Lukas wanted to take that back because he hates talking to people and that just opened the door to a conversation he doesn’t want.

“Well just tell me after school.” Tino suggested. Lukas sighed, again, and looked at Tino properly since elementary school. Tino has grown quite a bit, but he does fit the omega stereotype.

“I can’t.” Lukas honestly told Tino. Tino looked at Lukas with a look that made Lukas want to gag. He hates that look. The look of pity.

“Why not?” Tino asked, and Lukas thought for a moment. What’s the real reason for him not wanting to talk to Tino? Lukas didn’t know the answer.

“Because, I’m going home with my friend and Matthias so I can help him study.” Lukas replied with the reason he knows. It felt weird to Lukas, as if he just told the biggest lie in his life.

“Why does Matthias need help?” Tino looked at Lukas in confusion. Lukas thought for a moment. He didn’t know why Matthias went to him for help. Lukas thought it was probably because he was the closest person to the Alpha when he needed a tutor.

“I don’t know. He just asked me to tutor him.” Lukas honestly replied. Lukas looked at the front of the class, then to the door. The teacher has yet to arrive. It has been ten minutes.

“Well he was the smartest person in middle and elementary school.” Tino told Lukas, not realizing the omega was waiting for the teacher to come in. Lukas turned his head to face Tino.

“Really? I don’t believe you.” Lukas was dumbstruck, how could the person with the worst grades come from the smartest person in school?

“Yeah. He always beat Arthur, but then suddenly he stopped getting good grades. Do you know why?” Tino asked, Lukas looked at the back of the class. There sat Matthias, grinning to one of his friends. He then looked to the other side of the class. There sat Arthur, patiently waiting for the teacher to come in.

“I don’t know why.” Lukas honestly told the beta. Tino sighed, as if he expected Lukas to know the answer. Lukas opened his mouth to say something when the teacher entered the class. Fourteen minutes late, like usual.

“Settle down class!”

 

Math went by slower than normal for Emil. Emil was sitting beside Leon, who had his head on the desk taking notes. Emil glanced at Leon’s notes. No, wait. Leon wasn’t taking notes. He was drawing a picture. Emil took a scrap piece of paper and wrote a note on it when the teacher went to get a drink of water from his water bottle.

‘what are you doing?’ the note read. He stealthily slid it on Leon’s desk, who took one glance at it. Leon took the note and wrote a reply on it. 

‘mopping b/c my love is dating you’ Leon’s note read. Emil felt disappointed, and almost gave a disappointed scent off. He stopped the scent from doing that before anyone could smell it. Leon gave a confused look towards Emil before taking it back. ‘u jelous?’

“No!” Emil shouted as he stood up. Embarrassed as what just happened Emil sat back down, blushing at all the stares he was receiving. “I’m sorry.” Emil muttered as he got ready to be yelled at by the teacher.

“It’s my fault sir!” Leon said as he stood up. “I was passing him notes and he wanted me to stop, but I wouldn’t so he had his outburst.” Leon lied. Emil looked at Leon and wondered why an Alpha, who obviously liked his best friend, would stand up for him.

“Leon, I need to talk to you after class. And Emil, you stay too.” The teacher glared at the two grade nines. They shook their heads, signalling that they will stay, and the teacher went along with teaching. 

Once class was over, Emil was about to leave when Leon gave him a look. The look made Emil blush and remember that they had to stay after class.

“I don’t know if you have the same rules back in China, but here we don’t do notes. I’m pretty sure that was on the rule’s list you got at the beginning of the year.” The teacher told Leon. Leon stayed quiet and nodded at the teacher. “Go over the list when you get home. Now have a nice afternoon.” Leon nodded as he left the class and waited in the hall for Emil. 

“Now Emil.” The teacher sternly looked at the omega. Emil gulped as he looked at the floor. Emil bit his lip at his instinct. Looking at the teacher, Emil sighed. “Emil, I think it would be a good idea to look for an Alpha to, hmm, help you with your anger.” Blushing, Emil hid his anger by biting his lip until he tasted blood. 

Holding his hands in a tight fist he looked at his teacher. “Why do you think all omega’s need an alpha? Why can’t an omega not be in a relationship, or be in one without an alpha?” He asked his teacher. His teacher glared at the omega.

“Don’t talk back. Besides Leon is an Alpha, I think you two would be good for each other.” The teacher, unprofessionally, told the omega. Blushing, Emil turned around.

“I’m going now. Goodbye.” Emil said as he left the class. The teacher started shouting at Emil, but he ignored it. Once the class was out of sight, he sighed. Looking to his right, he forgot Leon always waits for him.

“Why do you wait, and why did you follow me?” Emil asked the alpha. Leon smirked, causing Emil to blush because it looked too beautiful on the alpha.

“Well, you and Lukas walk home together everyday, and, I mean, you can agree with me on this, but Lukas is like, way hot. And I’m still terribly sad to hear your news.” Leon said, as he and Emil left the school. School finished ten minutes ago, and Emil still hates math. 

“What took you so long?” Lukas asked as he grabbed Emil’s hand. Emil blushed. He still isn’t used to holding someone’s hand.

“I hate math.” Is all Emil said, and Lukas looked at Emil with a look saying he gets it. Lukas didn’t know what to do, so he did what all the alpha’s in the books he reads does. He squeezed Emil’s hand, and Emil looked away with a blush.

“Aww! So adorable!” Matthias said, with no smile on his face. Lukas didn’t know why Matthias wasn’t smiling, so he just ignored it. 

“Aww! My crush is holding Emil’s hand, I’m gonna cry in a corner now.” Leon gave me an overdramatic frown. Emil rolled his eyes, knowing it’s the truth and Leon was overdramatic. 

“It’s okay.” Lukas muttered in Emil’s ear. Emil gave Lukas a small smile in return and grasped his hand. 

“Let’s go.” Emil said as he pulled Lukas along. Lukas looked behind him to see Matthias glare at Emil, but it was gone in the next second.

“Am I seeing things?” Lukas muttered to himself. He looked at Emil, and was glad that his friend didn’t hear what he said.

 

“I think they’re playing a game with us.”

“Let’s play it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating in a while! School is soo boring, and takes a whole bunch of time! But, now that I'm going on a sleep strike until I can sleep in my room(long story)I should be able to write it faster...
> 
> Why did I take two AP classes?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short! I promise the next chapter will be longer! The next chapter will be posted within two weeks!


End file.
